


A Glittery Cuisine

by Aritod



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritod/pseuds/Aritod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Glamburgers were, more or less, extraordinary. It was only natural that he'd want Papyrus to feed him some, but perhaps... in a more messy fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glittery Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah here's some shameless sin that I wrote in class whoops.

  Sometimes Mettaton got a tad bit too carried away with eating. The meals he served at the hotel were simply splendid, even his face. No, especially his face. However, there was something other than fantastic steaks that stuck out most to him.

  Glamburgers™ were something he’d always dreamed of having, even before he made the thought a reality--after all, they were a normal human delicacy. Whether it was the texture, or just the way his soul pounded whenever he tasted one, Mettaton would always desire a bit more after the first.

  “A-Ah...darling…” The robot twitched as he walked into his and Papyrus’ shared bedroom, quickly collapsing onto the bed and next to the skeleton. “You should really dash your spaghetti with some edible glitter tonight...I’m absolutely starved.”

  So Mettaton was in this mood today. Oddly enough, Papyrus didn’t mind one bit. “The water’s already boiling,” Papyrus hummed and reached for the robot’s hand, bringing it up to his teeth and placing a gentle kiss onto it. “Would you fancy I, the great Papyrus, to feed it to you, too?”

  Mettaton’s body involuntarily twitched, a strained moan escaping those black-painted lips of his. “Goodness, Pappy...it’s almost like Christmas has come early~! Go on, prepare your lovely dish...and get me another Glamburger™ while you’re at it, won’t you?”

  “Anything for you.”

  Papyrus stood up and kissed his love a brief goodbye, Mettaton left to dream about how delicious the food would taste. He was rather stuffed at this point, but that didn’t matter.

  Maybe those beautiful boney fingers would feel nice going down his throat.

 

* * *

 

  He’d spread himself out on the bed as he waited for Papyrus, the skeleton soon arriving back in the room--he was holding the plate of food for the them. Mettaton instantly stretched himself out further at the sight of the hot and sexy skeleton, opening his mouth wide. “Pappy, darling,” he moaned, licking his lips, “sit your beautiful self down and fill me up...I’m needy.”

  And so, the skeleton did. Papyrus sat close to Mettaton and kept him in his arms, reaching over for the burger--it would be better to start with something like this, rather than the special main course.

  Though Papyrus was certain he’d seen the other stuffing his face with Glamburgers™ only a bit before this, he knew that Mettaton had something up his sleeve.

  “Oh...so good.” Mettaton scarfed down the burger and only desired more. “Don’t be afraid to fill me up further, my great Papyrus.” He offered a seductive grin to his boyfriend, eyeing him and feeling entranced by the way he took the pasta onto the fork.

  “You seem quite famished today...you’re certain I’ve been feeding you well?”

  “Better than I can say--something about you filling me up like this is rather thrilling for me, though.”

  “Ah…” Papyrus smiled and led the spaghetti to Mettaton’s lips, kissing him deeply after the robot had grinned. “I love you.”

  “And I love you,” Mettaton replied. You’re making me feel so tingly inside, you know.”

  “Nothing wrong with that~” He fed Mettaton another bite. “Eat up!”

  With each and every bite, Mettaton’s stomach began to ache, his pink soul beating faster and faster. “Touch me while you feed me, please,” the robot moaned and shivered shifting closer and leading the perfect skeletal fingers to his heart.

  “Make me feel even more amazing.”

  Another bite given, and Papyrus began to stroke the warm and dripping heart lovingly--he really was so in love with this man. “Are you getting full yet, Mettaton?”

  Mettaton shuddered and rode onto the fingers, rolling his head back. “N-No, make sure I finish the entire bowl. The more the consume, the more beautiful the outcome will be~!”

  Papyrus couldn’t argue with that logic.

  Mettaton’s heart had already exploded numerous times as he was touched and fed by the skeleton, his stomach growling and his body convulsing. “P-Pappy, my darling…”

  “Was that enough?” The entire bowl of spaghetti was eaten.

  “M-More than enough,” Mettaton shuddered, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth parted. “Darling, Darling...you have such beautiful and long fingers.”

  The robot took his hand shakily and took the fingers into his mouth; Papyrus very well knew what Mettaton most desired. The fingers fell down the robots throat slowly and gently, leaning in close and oddly adoring how Mettaton gagged.

  Such a brilliant sound.

  “Is this fine?”

  Mettaton couldn’t reply--after all, he was too busy coughing up his rather large meal from moments before. Eyes widening, soul pounding, he regurgitated the glittery purple liquid. The liquid...was terribly beautiful indeed.

  “Papyrus, Papyrus…” He moaned the name, still breathing hard. Mettaton was growing dizzy.

  The robot collapsed back onto the bed and began to twitch even further, mouth hanging open. The juices from his mouth and his heart covered him, a bit of the slimy goo spilling from his lips. Still, he knew that Papyrus found him to be nothing less than beautiful.

  “My darling,” Mettaton whimpered, shifting closer and closer to the skeleton. “You’ve truly found a way to spice up my life...in only a way that you can.”

  “I, the great Papyrus, vow to do whatever it takes to make you happy…” Papyrus kissed Mettaton deeply, not afraid to feel his body even when covered in the substance like this. “Do you need anything else?”

  After breathing hard for another moment, Mettaton finally nodded his head, “Just your love; your love and your arms wrapped around my body tightly.”

  And that was all Papyrus needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! Or not! Or better yet, kinkshame me!


End file.
